How It Happened
by rommie-rules
Summary: Rachel finally gets the happy ending she's always dreamed off, until someone comes along and tries to take it away from her! Well, like fairy farts she'll let that happen!
1. Chapter 1: A snog and a Revelation

**This story will mostly be tame, except for chapter three, that is STRONG M = Mature! You have been warned!**

**How It Happened…**

Prologue

As I sat nursing a hot cup of tea, I heard Ivy ask me what had happened and how it had all gone so wrong. At first I couldn't even think about it, it hurt too much. That's when I realized how it had gone all wrong, and I had lost the only happily ever after I was going to get. I thought back to a few days ago when it all started...

**Chapter One**

I looked around the room while I bounced Lucy on my knee. I'd been spending a lot of time with Trent at his apartments the last few months. We both wouldn't admit it, but we were both lonely. Trent missed Ceri, and Lucy spent a lot of time with her mother on the other side of the country. I was lonely because Ivy was spending all her time with Nina and Jenks was busy training his kids to be able to care for their own gardens, considering they are all almost old enough to leave home soon. I just couldn't stand being in the church without the sound of pixy wings, maybe I'll give it to Ivy and Nina and I'll find a place to stay. Maybe Jenks will come with me, or maybe he'll move on too.

Maybe I'll stay here with Trent and the girls, he's always complaining about needing help with them. Since both he and Quen work a lot, and Ceri being no longer around to watch them, it's hard on them. I practically live here now; Trent even gave me my own room, okay, more like my own wing. But, I only use my room. I probably spend more time there then in the church.

Things had been blissfully quiet the last few months. Having stopped the Ever After from shrinking for now, and stopping Ku'Sox from killing all the demons, I was the new favorite. And everything bad I had done was forgiven, well, past bad things. You can imagine it was sort of weird spending so much time with Trent, and his kids. It almost felt like we were a family at times, but then I kicked myself mentally. Trent is with Ellasbeth, they are a family, I'm just… a friend? Anyways, I don't want to be a family with Trent, do I?

"Rachel?" A hand touched my shoulder gently.

I jumped then made sure I still had Lucy on my lap. I looked up and saw Trent smiling at me. "Sorry, I guess I zoned out." I handed him Lucy, who squealed and hugged him.

"That's okay. I do that sometimes myself, get so deep in thought I forget where I am or what I was doing." He shrugged and put Lucy down, who toddled off to play with Ray.

"I really want to thank you Rachel for all you help these past few months." He said and reached over and grabbed my hand.

I looked at his hand and felt a funny tickle in my stomach, I always got it when he touched me, and it was quite annoying. "Well, it beats staying in the church alone and bored. I never thought I'd miss Ivy just sitting at her computer typing away. Or making a plan to get me out of some trouble I'd gotten into." I smiled and shrugged. Trent laughed and squeezed my hand before letting go, my hand felt weird now that he wasn't holding it.

"Yeah. You've been a good little demon lately haven't you?" He just smiled at me and that tickling feeling got stronger.

"Yeah, well, I've spent all my time taking care of your kids. Leaves no time to piss of demons or witch cults…" I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it. "The things I get into… how did you people ever put up with me?" I shook my head embarrassed.

"It's because we are your friends, and we love you." He smiled and glanced at the girls to make sure they were okay.

"Yeah, guess so. I just keep wondering how I got such good friends…" I didn't even realize I was staring at him until he turned back to me. I felt a blush creep up. _Crap! _I thought and looked away quickly, which of course just made me look even worse.

"Remember that night in my hut when you gave me back my fingers?" He asked randomly.

I looked at him shocked, he had a weird look on his face, and I couldn't quite place it. "With Al drunk in the bed?"

He nods and continues to stare at me; the tickling feeling was back, crap. "What about it?" I asked confused.

"I just… I've been…" He scoots closer to me, as Lucy climbs up onto the couch and plays with a book. "Nothing…it's nothing." He said a little sadly.

Or was it me who was sad? I didn't know I was so confused these days. Such thoughts, feelings going through me and my head. Maybe I just need a break from Trent for a while?

I got up suddenly. "I just remembered… I have…something to do." I nodded and headed for the exit.

Trent just sat there shocked and blinked a few times. "Rachel wait!" He jumped up and grabbed my hand before I could reach the door. "Did I say something wrong?" He sounded hurt and confused.

I mentally kicked myself and sighed, I turned back to him. He was still holding my hand, damn that tickling feeling. "No, I'm sorry. I just need… some air." I nodded, probably looked like a doggy on a dash board.

"Was it me talking about that night with Al?" He asked.

I shook my head, but I knew he knew I was lying.

"Because, if it's upset you, I want to know. Last thing I want to do is hurt you Rachel, you know that right?" He held my hand a little tighter and moved in closer to me.

I could hardly breath, he was so close, and all I wanted to do was get out of there, I needed some serious air. "Yeah… I know…" Was all I could muster.

"Good. Because I care about you, and hurting you would devastate me, even if it was unintentional." He stepped closer to me, so close I could see how deep his eyes truly looked up close. And how his hair was golden in the sunlight coming from the skylight above us, I just wanted to run my fingers through it. Good thing he was still holding my hand.

"Yeah…" I muttered. I was too focused on his eyes and how beautiful they were.

"Your hair is beautiful in this sunlight, looks like fire." He however did not resists and reached up to run his fingers through my hair.

I shivered and tried to pull away, but his grip on my hand tightened and I froze in place.

"It's like you, firey and dangerous, yet beautiful at the same time." He took his eyes off my hair and looked at me, he smiled.

I felt my breath catch in my chest, as he took the remaining step between us and placed his lips upon mine. I closed my eyes and breathed him in, his lips tasted like elven wine. Kind of like the last time he kissed me. I felt him let go of my hand and place the arm around my waist, pulling me to him. I didn't fight him; I wanted this just as much as he did. So I parted my lips and kissed him back. It started out soft and romantic, but in time it became hot and passionate. His grip around my waist tightened, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and laced my fingers through his golden hair, it was as soft. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me as close as possible; I tightened my grip around his neck, and continued to explore his lips and mouth.

I'd have to say it was the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. But, before I could find out how far it would go, I felt him loosen his grip on me and pull away all together. We parted and looked into my eyes; I saw the hunger, the passion, the need in them. But, I also saw fear and confusion, like he has no idea why he wants me so badly.

"I…I… have to…go." I detangled myself from him and backed away slowly. I must have been closer to the steps then I realized, because the next thing I knew I was in his arms again. The steps right behind me, before I could say thank you or a joke, he was kissing me again. I wasn't complaining. I dropped my bag and wrapped my arms around his neck once more and kissed him with as much passion as I felt.

I expected him to pull away again, but it seems that he had overcome his fear, and was willing to go as far as we would allow. I was all for all the way, but I heard a woman's voice in the next room and realized it was Ellsbeth.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from me. All he did was stare into my eyes trying to convey the passion he felt without saying a single word.

"I know…" I grabbed my bag and on my way out passed Ellsbeth, I hoped it wasn't obvious. "Ellsbeth."

"Rachel…" Was all she said as she walked into the living room.

I paused at the door and looked at Trent who was focused on Ellsbeth, but when she looked away he looked up to see me still, he smiled at me with that smile it seems he only reserves for me. I sighed and walked out, I did however catch the disappointment look that crossed his face before he turns back to Ellsbeth.

I don't know how long I sat in my car before I started it and pulled out. I could have just gone to my rooms, but after what just happened with Trent. I didn't want the man to get any funny ideas, especially with Ellsbeth around. Not that he would, but then again… that kiss, or should I say those kisses. I could feel the heat coming from him, the waves of passion; it was enough to push me over the edge. He wanted to rip my clothes off and throws me onto the couch, even if the girls were watching. Though I think he forgot…

"I don't need this right now, I got my first run in months. Wonder if I should take Ivy and Jenks. Right, then listen to Jenks talk about I'm never home and off banging Trent. _Close..._ I thought and smiled then shook my head. Trent belonged to that ice queen bitch, not to me. I am nothing more than a friend, colleague, whatever… never lover. "No matter how badly I want him…" I muttered to myself.

I pulled up to the church thirty minutes early, guess I'd been speeding… good thing no one caught me, then again I'm friends with the FIB… or at least I was. IS would take any chance to lock me away and throw the key down the garbage disposal. I took a deep breath and got out of the car, I was immediately surrounded by Pixies, when I should I bared no gifts they all darted away disappointed.

"Rache, tinks titties, you reek of Elf. Being banging hips again?" He smiled, I just glared at him.

"Only one I'm banging is you, and _not_ in a good way." I hissed as I slipped past him, he just laughed and followed me.

"He must be rusty for you to be this cranky." Jenks laughed at a high pitched tone which made my ears hurt, I couldn't imagine how Ivy felt.

"Hey, Ivy. Trent didn't do a good job this time, she's P'O…" Jenks started, that was it, three months of this was enough. Not realizing how fast I had gotten, I pulled an Ivy and just snatched him out of the air while he hung there laughing, distracted. Both Ivy and Jenks jumped, well he would have but I was holding the little bugger. Even his kids has stopped playing to watch.

_Good, I have everyones attention._ I smiled wickedly at Jenks as he tried to struggle, but it was no use. "Listen to me, you annoying garden sprite, one more snipe or joke about me and Trent and I will set your stump on fire…" I saw Ivy in the corner my eye, just blink then open the back door and windows for air. _That's right, the witch/demon is ticked off, you'd better air out the room, I'm not done yet. _I turned my attention back to a horrified Jenks in my hand, I didn't feel one bit bad for him, he'd been riding my ass for three months about Trent, time I ended it.

"Also, if I ever decide to "bang" Trent, that is _my_ business and none of yours, understand?!" I snapped, he just stared at me in shock and slowly nodded. I snarled as added effect and released him. He didn't waste time in flying out the back window and to his stump. _Probably to sulk!_ I thought bitterly, I turned to Ivy daring her to say a word, but she just held up her hands in pacification and backed away to her computer.

"You must be ticked… you've never caught Jenks before." She said, now that she was at a safe distance from me, or at least she thinks she is.

"I've never tried to before, also he was distracted laughing at me. Figured I'd teach him a lesson." I smiled and poured myself some coffee.

"That you did, nice work. I was about to do the same myself. But, I wouldn't have been as nice." Ivy took a marker and started on a map. The map, reminded me of my run.

"Hey partner, I need your help on a ru- " I started but Ivy waved me off.

"Jenks told me…" Was all she said as she finished her outline.

"That lil pest, doesn't he have anything better to do then bother me?" I said and then looked closer to the map Ivy had. It was a map of the run I needed to do. Ok, this time I'd forgive him.

"What's your analysis boss?" I sat on the center island and sipped my coffee. I randomly sniffed myself to see if I did smell like Trent, but I couldn't smell anything.

"Yes…" Was all she said, without looking up from her maps.

I blinked and looked at her over my coffee mug. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, you do stink like Trent. Also your lipstick is smeared and your hair is a mess. I know you didn't sleep with him, so much has been a quick snog or two…" Ivy finished as if she was reading me my horoscope, not revealing my deep dark secret. Okay, so maybe not _that_ deep and dark, but still.

I jumped when my hot coffee spilled into my lap, I was so shocked I let my arm holding the mug go limp, hence the burned lap. "Shit!" I jumped up and grabbed the towel and started dabbing. No good, I'll have to change. "How the hell…" I began, but again she waved me off, that was getting old.

"I told you, your lipstick is smeared, not just smudged, but smeared. Your hair looks like someone ran their fingers through it; it wasn't you as your hands are clean of red hair. But, they do have blonde hair in them, so my guess was that you just kissed Trent, quite passionately, at least twice. Not much hair groping in sex, there are better places to grope." At that she looked up at me and flashed her fangs with a smile, I felt my blood run cold, I shook myself out of it.

"You are freaking Sherlock Holmes!" I shouted and threw the towel down, then checked to see if Jenks heard, he was still pouting.

"No, just a vampire. I have been studying you these last three months. Well, when you are here that is." She added with a smile, I was about to snap a rebuke, about _her_ never being home, but she but me off… again. Probably for the best, never good to piss of a vampire. "I've been waiting to see when you two would finally kiss, and it's happened. Now, you can move on."

First of all she has been studying me? I didn't notice… also? Move on? Move on?! "Wait, move on?!" I snapped.

She just smiled and nodded, I didn't care if she was a vampire, I wanted to bash her laptop over her head, my face must of said so, for she shut it and leaned on it. If I hadn't been so angry, I'd have chuckled.

"I don't _want_ to move on!" I snapped as I strode forward and placed a hand on the center island.

"And why not? You've had him, time to find game you can actually capture and keep." She smiled at her hunter metaphor, but I wanted to metaphor her in the face. I know, it didn't make sense, but I was angry. So Angry I strode right up to her, she stood in one slow move. Normally that would scare me, but right now I was too steamed.

_Move on?! Uhh… how dare she!_ "I'll tell you why, I don't want to move on because… because…" I froze as I couldn't think of why I didn't wanted to move on, I just didn't.

"I see, you haven't slept with him yet, that's why. Rachel I never knew you could be so slutty." She smiled, the next thing I knew she was holding my wrist, apparently I had tried to slap her. Her eyes turned black, but I still didn't care.

"I don't want to move on because… because…" I stuttered, but just smiled.

"Yes?" She smiled at my silence and let go off my wrist. "See you have no reason, just move on already."

That was when I exploded. I found myself in my kitchen, yelling at a vampire who could break me in two easily, how did I live for so long. "I'll tell you why I won't move on!" I shouted, she just smiled.

"I'm all ears…" She smiled, but again I was silent. "As I thought… he will marry Ellsbeth and you can find a guy who wants yo-" She started but I cut her off this time.

"Because I love him, that's why!" I found myself screaming, Ivy looked shocked then happy and victorious.

That bitch, she had baited me into admitting I was in love with Trent. Wait, what? I'm in love with Trent?! I must have lost my balance because Ivy was helping me into a chair.

"There you finally said it, feel better?" She was still smiling, except this time I didn't have the energy to yell or hurt her.

"Yes… actually… but, it doesn't matter. Like you said he will marry Ellsbeth and I, I will move on. No, not another man… no man will want me, being a demon and all. And the only ones who do, either I don't want them or I can't have them." I sighed, instead of feeling better, I actually felt worse. And from the look on Ivys face, she felt the same way. "But, thank you for making me admit it. Now, I can face it, and move on." This time it was my turn to smile, I patted her hand then left for my room, leaving a stunned Ivy in my wake.


	2. Chapter 2: A Run and a Surprise

**Chapter Two:**

**Then Run and a Surprise**

I wasn't sure I was quite ready for this run, but when a vampire tells you, you are… you kind of just nod and follow her. Jenks shared my opinion, but Ivy wouldn't listen, saying we were just scared and out of practice. My point was, if we were scared and out of practice then why were we starting with a clan of black witches.

But, Ivy was right, I've fought a demon and won… heck… the whole Ever-After, and won. _Speaking of, I should call Al, see how he is… when did I start caring for the demon that tried to rip my throat out when we first met?_ I shrugged and shook my head when Jenks looked at me from the rearview mirror.

"Is Ivy crazy or what?" Jenks snapped and took flight, he buzzed around before he sat on the dash.

"Nah, she's right… we've done worse. Well, I've done worse…" I shrugged again and watched to make sure I didn't lose Ivy. She wanted to ride her bike, as usual.

"It'll be a snap, or we have to do is go in take them down and come back out…" I smiled, thinking Ivy was right.

"I'd rather come out alive…" He snapped before he flew back to rearview mirror.

I sagged, way to go Jenks, thanks for popping my bubble. "What's your problem? No one can catch you, and you can just fly away… I'm the one they will be shooting at!" It was my turn to snap, I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Exactly… who will I live with if you are dead? Ivy?" He laughed a bitter laugh. "She'd probably invite Nina to move in. Even for a family of pixies, two vampires is too much."

I smirked and pulled into an office buildings parking lot. "Weird place to practice dark magic…" Jenks muttered from the mirror, I silently agreed.

I'd made a homing spell to focus in on the dark witches, so far it was not working, or maybe there were no witches… not the first time I've gone into a trap.

"If this is a trap Jenks, you get out and tell Trent, yes, Trent! Don't ask…"

"I'm afraid you might attack me again…" He said bitterly, but with a slight side of pride.

"I told you to stop bothering me…" I said, not at all guilty.

"When did you get vampire reflexes?" He asked in awe, I just shrugged and shut off the car; I grabbed my bag and climbed out.

Truth being, I didn't know how I caught Jenks, but it wasn't that big of importance, so I didn't think about it too much.

"No one's inside as far as I can tell. Jenks!" Ivy pointed to an open window on the second floor window, he nodded and flew off.

"Ivy, I don't like this, it just smells all wrong. Who does black magic in an office building?" I sighed, Ivy just waved me off, I sighed again and decided to be extra prepared. I found the nearest ley line, not too far from here, I reached out to it and spindled as much as I could into my chi. This just didn't smell right.

"Lets go…" Ivy started off for the lowest window she could find, I snorted and followed her.

"You might have 2 lives Ivy, but Jenks and I only have the one." I shouted to her, she hissed at me to be quiet as she pried a window open.

I just rolled my eyes and hitched up my bag as I climbed through the window. I pulled out my locater charm and was surprised to see it glow a faint green. Meaning someone here was a part of the coven, as the object I was given was from the coven. Or they were here and just left, that wouldn't bother me at all. But, as the lights flashed on overhead, that hope was dashed. In the doorway was what looked like five big burly guys, I glanced at Ivy, with daggers, she just shrugged and got ready for a fight. But, another thought accord to me, if we went with them, they would lead us straight to the witches, I smiled and slowly stashed my bag in a cubby hole then raised my hands in surrender.

I heard Ivy grumble and do the same, I was relieved when it looked like they wanted us alive.

"Move it!" The one with a big orange mustache said, it had to be a mistake, no one has orange mustaches. I just nodded and stared at his moustache. One took my locator charm and looked at it confused, definitely not witches or warlocks then.

"It's a locator charm… it's how we found you." I smiled, Ivy snorted. Ok, so Ivy found them, but still. My run, so my glory…

"Be quiet and move!" The orange man pushed me again. I grumbled and kept walking.

"Is it part of the job to push your captives when making them walk somewhere?" I heard Ivy sigh, but I'd always wanted to know, they always pushed. I think they just liked it.

We entered very large empty room, obviously it was conference room cleared of all furniture. "Love what you've done to the place ladies!" I smiled, but froze when they parted to reveal a circle with a demon in it, not any demon… but Al. "Swell…"

"Itchy witch? What are _you_ doing here?" He snapped, I rolled my eyes and gestured to the witches. "Oh right, capturing the black witches, gotcha."

"Rachel Morgan, as I live and breathe…" The one in the middle said, she lowered her hood, she was pretty old, probably about fifty.

"Let Al out and you won't be…" I smiled back, she lost hers and growled.

"Perfect, thanks for volunteering. We needed a life sacrifice." She smiled as Orangey pushed me forward towards her.

I put on a very scared face, which seemed to make her feel better, I could barely resist rolling my eyes, she was so gullible. Ivy was playing her part perfectly; she was screaming and begging them not to. Glad she finally caught on, as soon as I passed close by Als circle, I pretended to trip and land on my knees. The room laughed and fifty bitch yelled something about the almighty Rachel Morgan.

I looked up at Al, who actually looked worried, that time I _did_ roll my eyes. At that he smiled, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my splat gun, idiots should have searched me first. I looked up at the fifty bitch walked up to me, she was about to kick me in the ribs, when I shot her right in the face with a sleepy time potion. The look of shock was priceless.

"You idiots, you didn't search her before bringing her?!" A man I had never noticed before, said from the corner.

I didn't have time to bother with them. No way, Ivy and I, could take on a coven of black witches and five, make that four, big guys. I heard Al make noises beside me, I smiled and slowly reached over and smudged the salt, at once the circle broke. The look of horror on all their faces was truly priceless.

"No Al, no killing or dismembering…but feel free to hurt and or maim. As long as they are in one piece and alive." I smiled and stepped back, Al stepped forward a huge grin on his face.

"You think he will listen?" One of the ladies said, her face under her hood was white.

"Of course, I freed him, so I control him. Also, I'm his student, he knows better than to piss me off.

"Please… help us!" She yelled, but the man in the corner was gone, and so was Ivy. Hopefully she went after him, I had to stay and make sure Al, didn't get too carried away.

"You summoned a demon, now you have to deal with the consequences. Have fun!" I smiled and sat down on a random chair.

I wasn't as traumatized or disgusted as I thought I'd be, I was actually cheering him on. He was quite well behaved, didn't rip or kill any of them, and he went especially light on the ladies. I doubt they will be summoning any demons anytime soon, idiots. Once they were all out cold, Al gave a little wave and popped back to the ever-after. Ivy reappeared bruised and bloody but empty handed.

"He was too strong, a very powerful witch. I think he knew some of your stuff Rachel…" Icy leaned against the wall and slide down, I fished a pain amulet out of the bag I had retrieved while Al had his fun and handed it to Ivy, she smiled gratefully. She must be in pain to accept one. Nothing her vampire body can't handle.

"I'd offer you a snack…" I gesture to the bodies. "But they aren't a good year, or breed…"

She just smiles and shakes her head. "I did get a good look at him though." She gave me a basic description, tall, brunette, blue eyes, stocky, fancy dress, expensive shoes, which means he's rich and powerful. _Peachy… I wonder who our mystery guest was…_ I looked up as the IS burst in along with the FIB, not sure why they were here, but I was glad. The IS hated me, with a passion of ten thousand years, or more…

_Maybe we can sneak out while they argue over jurisdictions?_ I looked at Ivy, and it appeared she had the same idea. We get paid if the IS or FIB take them into custody or not, so didn't matter to me. This mystery man did though…

"Ivy, you seen Jenks?" I looked around, she suddenly sat up straight and looked too, then I heard the sound of wings.

"Tinks titties, I missed everything." He snapped, I smiled and saw Ivy sag in relief.

"Where the hell have you been?" She snapped at him, he flew right into her face, she didn't move, just stared at him.

"I got stuck in some sticky silk, alright?!" He spat, I couldn't help but snicker. Those two fought like cats and dogs, but they still loved each other.

"I did find a back door, over there…" He gestured, I looked to it. It was unguarded, I nodded to Ivy, who nodded back. She slowly stood, and I slowly started to back towards the door. Slow movements are better than fast, slow they will ignore… fast they will notice.

Having successfully escaped the office building and parking lot without being spotted and stopped; wasn't as hard as I thought. I liked it better that way. All I could think about on the drive home was the mystery fellow. So, he was powerful, rich, and new lay line magic did he? Was he just a lay line witch, or was he also a demon?

_Hmm… I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of him very soon. So much for the peace and quiet…_ I sighed and glanced at Jenks, fast asleep in my bag, I couldn't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3: You Did What With Trent!

**Chapter Three:**

**You Did What With Trent Kalamack?!**

Just we crossed the bridge connecting Cincy and The Hollows and my rang, I unfortunately had to wake up a very angry pixie to get it, so I rolled down the window and told him to leave, good thing I did, as it was Trent calling. My heart skipped a beat then started on a marathon, while I was sure my face was red. I flipped open my phone and answered as calmly as I could. After all, it was just Trent... right? Somewhere in the back of my mind, the image of us "sucking faces" as Jenks called it, replayed, I shook my head and answered.

"Hello?" I said, I was trying to sound like I didn't care, but I did.

"Hey Rachel, it's me Trent." The voice came back, I tried to control my heart as it was beating so fast I thought I might have a heart attack.

"Hey Trent, what's up?" I was going for nonchalance, but I'm pretty sure it came off as perky and hyper, maybe annoyed.

"Can we meet... now?" He said a little hesitantly, I frowned and wondered why he wanted to meet in such a hurry.

"Sure, I just got done with a run, I'll be at your place in thirty-" I started, but he cut me off.

"No, can you park outside of the property and meet me somewhere?" He asked again a little hesitantly.

"...Sure, why?" I asked, a little worried. Then I remembered Ellasbeth, the bitch was still here.

"I don't want Ellasbeth to know we are meeting, she hates you... sorry." He sighed into the phone, like he was telling me something I didn't know.

"Feeling is mutual don't worry." I smiled into the phone, I was about to do a U-turn when I looked at my outfit. So, now hanging out appropriate... I needed a normal outfit. "Be there in forty." I hung up and pulled along side the church. Jenks in a better mood flew back thru my window and landed on the mirror.

"Who called?" He asked, he was such a nosey little git.

"No one..." I said as I grabbed my bag and climbed out, I walked up the steps and had to listen to Jenks whine I wouldn't tell him who had called.

"Knock it off Jenks, or next time I catch you, I de-wing you!" I gave him a death glare, he wavered uncertain before he flew off grumbling. I just smiled and opened the door and walked to my room. I took off my works boots for a pair of nice boots, but still practical. I opened my closet and tapped my fingers on it.

"I think you should wear a dress, but one you can sit on the ground in and not to dressy in..." Said a voice from the door way. I jumped fifty feet and looked at a smug Ivy.

"Must you sneak?" I snapped, he grin only increased. "And how do you know I need?"

"Trent called here first looking for you." She smiled at my flush.

"It's not a date, he just doesn't want me to kill Ellsbeth..." I shrugged and pulled out my green summer dress, it had a black belt around the waist. It was casual, also nice, and it was long enough where I could sit down on the ground without worrying. I glanced at Ivy who nodded her approval. I sighed and took my dress and boots to the bathroom.

"And comb your hair, it's a mess..." She yelled through the door, I rolled my eyes.

"My hair is always a mess Ivy." I snorted when I heard a noise of agreement. "We can't all have perfect, black, flowing hair. I snapped, this time I heard a snort.

"You can too, all you need is a bite and some venom..." She teased, I heard her feet walk away, I sighed and shivered some.

"No thank you... I like being a witch.. eh... demon. Anyways, witches can't become vampires..." I stripped off my leather, if I'd shown up dressed like this Trent would have definitely got the wrong idea. _I can just hear his bad jokes about dominatrix's now... _I shivered once more before I washed myself off before I put on my dress. I tightened the belt so the dress fit snug, I should wear this more often,I looked good in something other then leather or tight clothes. I never realized I dressed so much like a hooker...

"Dress like a hooker and life in a church with a vampire... the stories, the stories!" I pulled out a pair of light leggings and shimmied into them, before putting on my boots. I looked at myself in the mirror, Ivy was right, my hair was horrible. But, I didn't have three hours to tackle it, so I just combed it back into a ponytail then shoved on some hat that looked like it belonged to a southern belle, not a demon, witch, hybrid thingy, that dressed like a hooker and lived in a church with a vampire.

"All I need is a pair of white gloves, and I'm set for a day at the races with Trent..." I mumbled wryly. I shook my head and decided to leave before I put my leathers back on. I stepped out of the bathroom and got two whistles from Ivy and Jenks.

"Damn Rache, you look positively... normal!" Jenks squeaked, I rolled my eyes, but smiled non the less.

"I agree with him. You look amazing... I think you'd look less sexy in your leathers." Ivy grinned, I let out a puff of air, and grabbed my purse.

"Funny..." I walked to the door, Ivy stopped me and handed me a pair of white gloves that went to my elbows. I just glared, I snatched and stormed out. Their laughter followed me all the way to the car.

It had taken longer then I had expected to get to Trents place, then another twenty minutes to find my way to this spot he was at. I was very glad I had chosen boots, as this was quite a hike, a nice hike, but still a hike. I was surprised Trent hadn't called me by now, it had been over an hour since I told him forty minutes. _I guess you don't become a famous business man by being impatient..._ As I rounded a corner I saw a beautiful orchard. From the smell of it, it was apple trees. Maybe I could take some home for apple pies. I saw Trent lounging under one of the trees in the middle of the orchard, I waved and he started when he saw me.

_That's why he never called, he fell asleep... _I grinned and walked over to him, he hopped up with a big wide grin. Probably thought I'd stood him up. He paused and looked me over and his smile grew wider. _Ivy was right, I should have stuck to the leather._

"My Rachel, you look positively normal in that outfit, a regular southern belle." He laughed when I shoved him the gloves Ivy had handed me. "What's an outfit without them right?"

I couldn't help but smile, where Ivy and Jenks had been annoying, his was cute and funny. "So, what was so urgent you had to drag me out to your orchard, which I didn't know you had, so quickly?" I tried to sound annoyed, but he could see right through it and smiled. He took my hand and led me to a picnic spot, on the top of a hill, it was overlooking his entire estate, it was quite the sight. "Whoa!"

"That's what I said the first time I saw it. This is my favorite spot anywhere, only I know off it. Quen and Johnathon have tried to follow me, but I've lost them easily."

I laughed at the mischievousness tone he had in his voice, like he loved to get them lost and then disappear, he probably did. "I'm sure this amazing view wasn't your reason?"

"Of course not, but I figured I'd share it with someone who mattered and was important to me." He smiled at me, his smile was so sincere and vulnerable, it literally knocked the air right out of me. "I..." Was all I got out before he sat down on a nearby blanket, still overlooking the view.

"Sit, we need to talk." He said, but his time he was serious, I gulped and took a deep breath before I sat beside him.

"What's up?" I asked, I was trying to sound liked I didn't care, but my insides were shaking.

"I... wanted to talk to you about your last visit with me... when we..." He trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"We... snogged?" I finished for him, he looked at me confused, I giggled.

"It's a word Jenks learned, it means kissed, made out, snogged..." I shrugged, and he made a "oh" noise and face.

"Yes, when we..." He smiled. "Snogged..." He took a deep breath, and I knew it was coming, he wanted to stop seeing me, not that he was seeing me, but we were seeing each other, but not in the seeing, seeing way, but in a seeing way...

_Okay, now that I've thoroughly confused myself..._I shook my head and looked at Trent, but he was staring at the view.

"Trent?" I asked and touched his hand, he jumped and looked at me. Apparently I wasn't the only one rambling in my mind, he looked like he had been too.

He sighed and leaned forward, he took both of my hands into his, he had a unreadable look in his eyes, it thrilled as well as scared me. "After you left and Ellsbeth was playing with the girls, I noticed a difference. Ellsbeth only plays with Lucy, that's all she cares for, poor Ray gets neglected and forgotten. And she's not as natural as you are with them, she's very stuttery, if that's even a word." He paused to probably figure out if it was, but he seemed to have given up and turned back to me. "It was then that I realized I missed you, and wished you were there. Not just to help me with the girls, but I wanted to see you, hear you, smell you..." He took a deep breath as if smelling me, I was glad I had bathed before coming. "Touch you..." He caressed my hands, and I almost forgot to breath at the sensation, but it was more of what he was saying that made my breath catch. "And most of all..." He leaned forward and brushed his luscious lips against mine, I let out a quick gasp and moan before he pulled back. "Taste you and kiss you." He was staring so deep into my eyes, I was scared he'd see my soul. If I was having trouble breathing before, after that kiss I was positively hyperventilating. "Do you understand?" He was looking to find any kind of sign, I understood or was there, but I didn't understand, what did this all mean?

I just sort of half shrugged, half shook my head confused. He sighed and ran a hand through his soft whispy hair, memories of me running my fingers through his hair made me flush, thankfully he didn't notice.

"Okay, plain and simple... I love you, and want to be with you... always." He shrugged now, but my heart had stopped dead, and I literally forgot to breathe. I don't think he noticed my shock or frozen state, as he was to busy trying to look anywhere but at me. I squeezed his hands to get his attention, he jumped and looked at me. I gasped, when I saw the scared and vulnerable look he had in his eyes, instead of saying what I planned to, I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his, before I pushed forward a bit more forcefully. He seemed to freeze as my lips practically sucked on his, it didn't take him long before he let out a moan, and wrapped his entire body around mine, trying to close the distance between us. The forcefulness of his passion was so overwhelming all I could do was moan.

He returned my moan with one of his own, this kiss had more passion in it then any other kisses before, I was almost too scared to see where it would lead, but I wasn't that scared that I was going to stop it. He didn't seem to notice my fear and reluctance, he was attacking my mouth with such passion, it made me want him more then I had ever wanted anyone before in my life. Not like I had much practice with love or love making but still... I gasped when I felt his hand on my leg, he was rubbing it. I lifted my arms from around his neck, in my passion I must have thrown them up there, I didn't remember doing it, I lifted my hands to his hair and ran my fingers through it. I was just as soft and whispy as I remembered. As soft moan escaped from him as I played with his hair and ears. I liked them pointy, it made him even more sexier then before. With one hand around my waist and the other on my leg, he slowly lowered me to the blanket. He was still attacking my mouth with such passion, I was sure I'd have bruises the next day, but damn... it was worth it. The passion coming from him, turned me on so much, I gasped every time he touched me, no matter where it was. As his hand slowly slid up my leg, pushing my dress along with it, he trailed kisses down and across my neck, it was positively arousing. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand this, and we hadn't even started yet. His hand on my leg, lifted my dress all the way up until he reached my butt, and started to caress it. That combined with my neck it was incredible. I left his hair to run my hands down his back, his shirt he was wearing was very thin, so I could very everything under it. It made me want to rip his shirt of so I could feel how they really felt. I gasped when he rolled on top of me, he was back to kissing my mouth now, that was when I felt the new pressure between my legs. It seemed his pants were as thin as his shirt, I groaned into his mouth when he ground himself between my legs.

The groan just made him grind against me even more, the feeling was beyond words, and I loved it. I gasped when his free hand found my chest and began to caress it, like he was my butt. Between the kissing, the grinding and the caressing, I couldn't take it. I screamed as soon as he left my mouth for my neck once more. He just groaned and ground himself against me even more, desperate to fill his skin, I reached down the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up, until he threw it off and to the side, not even missing a beat when it came to pleasuring me. Finally free of his shirt, I ran my hands all over his body, like I'd been wanting to for longer then I'd realized. The moans he let out as I caressed every inch of his chest, were enough for me to not stop in my exploring. I felt him loosen and then undo the belt around my waist, he pulled it off and threw it aside, I gasped when the hand on my butt slowly worked it's way up to my chest and started to caress it. The other hand left me chest and traveled down my stomach,down my leg and then back up my leg, and up to where my tights started. I gasped when he grabbed them and yanked them down as far as he could get with one hand. I left his chest and reached down, I grabbed them and pulled them down as far as my boots would let me. That was enough for him as he traveled back up my leg and this time ran across my under wear, (thank god, I put on clean ones!) before he started to rub them in circles.

The startled gasp and moan that I let out, made him rub even hard, until he was using his entire hand. The feeling of him through my underwear was so arousing, I was dying to know what it felt like on my bare skin, I didn't have to wait long for he stopped rubbing and grabbed the waist of my underwear and pulled them down to where my tights were, being easier then them. When he returned to that area, I let out startled groan that even made him moan. He certainly knows how to pleasure a woman, he knew all the best spots to caress and dance around, until he was ready to push me over the edge, at this point it wouldn't take much. Completely lost in thralls of his caressing of my chest and parts, I didn't notice that I had pulled off his belt, undid his pants and slid them off. I slid my hand down past the waist band of his underwear and began my own caressing, I was rewarded with a deep throaty moan and gasp. He rebounded his efforts on parts,which elicited a rather loud moan from me, it was a good idea that we were in the middle of a orchard. A brief thought of if he had planned this, crossed my mind before it was pushed away with the pleasure of his caressing and his moans. As his moans aroused me as much as his caressings did. His hands withdrew from under my dress and went to the zipper behind my head, knowing what he wanted, I tiled sideways so he could unzip me and slip me out of my dress. He kissed my body all the way down to my toes, I gasped at every kiss, and waited breathless for the next one. He had to take off my boots, tights and underwear before he could slip my dress off, but as I lay there naked except for my bra, which I'm sure he'll rectify shortly, he just smiled down upon me, before he started to kiss back up my leg. Once he reached the top of my leg, he placed a kiss where his hand had once been, at my deep moan, he smiled and did things that had me screaming to the wind. My such pleasure, I should have had sex with an elf a long time ago. He trailed kisses back up to my face, where he gave me such a deep passionate kiss, I had to push away so I could breath.

He just laughed and kissed all over my neck and chest, I felt him undo my bra snaps and threw it next to my clothes. Somewhere between my dress and the kissing he had discarded his pants and underwear, shoes and socks, what you miss while in the throws of passion. I gasped as he started to kiss my chest, and almost missed as he slowly eased himself inside of me. My eyes which I hadn't realized were closed, flew open, and I almost screamed, but he covered my mouth with his so it came out as a muffled groan, which just made him smile, he was enjoying torturing me. All thoughts left my head once he started to push back and forth. I'd had sex before, not many times, but I had, and this was nothing like those times. This had more passion, more desire, more need to pleasure me and be pleasured, which made it even more arousing. With both hands on my chest caressing, and his mouth on mine while he pushed in and out, I was being aroused so much, my whole body started to spasm uncontrollably, this had never happened before, but Trent just smiled and whispered into my ear, that it meant that I was really turned on by him. That was a understatement, I heard him groan as he pushed into me really hard, he had abandoned my mouth, to kiss about my neck and groan every time he pushed. The caressing, the kissing, and pushing, was too much, I could feel something inside of me slowly building, and I didn't know what would happen once it hit boiling point. Trent lifted his head from my neck and placed it on my chest, what he did there was enough to push me over the edge, with one more thrust, I exploded, I let out a ear pitching scream, that would make anyone think I was dying. I didn't stop screaming until I felt Trent shudder on top of me, then I felt him thrust really hard and go still, he let out a very loud, groan before he collapsed on top of me, we were both panting really hard.

_I wonder why?_ I thought sarcastically. Then it hit me, I had just had sex with Trent Kalamack... he seemed to come to the same conclusion, as he was sitting up, wiping him self off with a towel he had pulled from a bag I didn't notice before.

"Trent wait..." I sat up straight and grabbed his hand. "I love you, please don't let this ruin what we have!" I was rambling but, I was scared. I knew how fast the could go from Trent to business man. He just blinked and looked at me, then he understood and he smiled. He cupped my cheek and kissed me.

"Don't worry... it won't, this was amazing." He pulled me to him and kissed me with as much passion as before, and I relaxed, it was still Trent. He pulled out a second blanket and covered us both, we just lay there snuggling until the sun set.


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayed and Hated!

**Chapter Four: Betrayed and Hated**

We laid on that blanket snuggling for hours but once I shivered Trent made me get dressed and pack up, because our clothes weren't exactly warmer then being naked. I left Trent at the entrance to the woods, he kissed me and told me that he was going to go speak with Ellsbeth and tell her the truth. I was just glad it wasn't me, also that I was going home. Although a shower would have been nice, but last thing I need is a Psycho movie scene, her breaking into the bathroom with a knife to stab me to death... I chuckled at that thought, Ivy made me watch it with her, and the shower scene freaked me out. So for months after wards her and Jenks tormented me whenever I showered. They couldn't understand why I had bought my shower door a pad lock... for the inside.

I got to my car okay, I hadn't heard explosions yet, so maybe he hadn't told her. Once I was safely on my way home, I relaxed. Trent was going to tell Ellsbeth that he didn't want to marry her, that he wanted me instead. Or maybe... he'd leave that part out... either way, tomorrow I no longer be a single woman. It felt good to know that for once, my life was on the right track. Wasn't sure how long it would last, but I was willing to ride it out until it ended. I just hope not badly...

I pulled up to the church and sighed happily, then winced at the mocking I knew Jenks was going to give me for finally sleeping with Trent. Maybe if I made a grabbing motion at him he will back off... then again then bottle of honey I bought him at the store might do the trick also. I was in such a good mood, I decided to buy some ingredients to make a big feast and celebrate. I even bought some wine and ice cream, it was going to be a great night.

I got out of the car and gathered up the bags of groceries as Jenks zoomed out, I waited for the mocking to begin, but he said nothing... just hovered. "Jenks? You okay? I bought you, your very own bottle of honey, but you only get it if you promise not to torment me about the news I have." I shrugged as his silence and went inside, maybe he was just to shocked at my smell to say anything.

"Ivy, I'm home. I bought some groceries, I figured we'd have some kind of party and celebrate! I've got some great new-" My voice died as I entered the kitchen to find Ellsbeth sitting at the center island, she was leafing through one of my demon texts. _Shit..._ Was all I could think. _Wait, why am I scared? This woman is pathetic! I've taken on demons and killed them... I can handle her!_ With new found confidence I strode into the kitchen, set my bags down and snatched my book away from Ellsbeth, I made her jump which gave me some satisfaction.

"Rachel, you're home... Ellsbeth here to see you in the... oh." She shrugged apologetically for not warning me ahead of time.

"Ellsbeth, nice to... see you again." I could barely spit the words out without gagging, she however was looking at a newspaper, which was odd, as it was pretty late, maybe it was a old issue? I shrugged and put away the groceries.

"I wish I could say the same Rachel." She threw the newspaper onto the counter in front of me, I glanced at it while I sipped some water. Once I read the headline, I wished I hadn't.

I gagged on my water and started to choke. Jenks flew over and landed on the paper to see why I was gagging. I made motion to cover it, but it was too late.

"Tinks Titties Rachel! You banged Trent!" He yelled and looked up at me, in a heartbeat Ivy was beside me and snorted, she wasn't buying it. Until she took a whiff of me, then she gasped.

"Rachel!" She snapped, I winced. So much for my party idea...

"What's this Ellsbeth? How'd you..." I couldn't finish, I wasn't sure if I meant how she knew we'd slept together or got it in the paper, once I read the date, I choked on my next drink of water, I should just put the bottle down before I died. Then again according to this newspaper date, dying now might be easier, then tomorrow of shame.

"How did I know about you banging my fiancee?!" She shrieked, we all covered our ears.

The only thing I could think of to say was to say, "He started it..." It was lame, but I couldn't help it.

"How did you get this into the newspaper?" I asked and shook it so hard Jenks had to take flight.

"I'm the fiancee of Trent Kalamack... I can do whatever I want!" She smiled and perched on the table with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah, well, I'm a demon who can turn you into a bug and squash you under my heel if I wanted to!" I yelled and the only reason I didn't advance on her was Ivy was holding my arm.

"You can't publish this, it's slander." Ivy said in a thick sultry voice.

"It's only slander if it's not true..." She smiled and winked at me.

"Ellsbeth, you can publish this all you want, but Trent doesn't want you... get over it." I smiled, but she had a bigger grin on her face, it made me sick to my stomach.

"Well, that my sweet little demon, is where you are wrong. Trent wants me, and will marry me. We set a date... two weeks from now. Lucy will be the flower girl..." She smiled to show her bright white teeth, not a stain on them.

"That's a lie..." I was sure of it, because Trent told me... I shook my head confused.

"Oh, I know what you think Trent told you, but he lied. He just used you as one last fling before our wedding. Which you are not invited too, also I don't want you near my daughter or my husband... ever again. Understand?" She was trying to sound intimidating, but once you spend a week in the ever after, nothing scares you. Not some tiny, prissy snobby, bitch elf, who couldn't hurt a fly, she was so pathetic.

"I'm not scared of you bitch, I've fought demons and won." I snarled, she just smiled.

"Not trying to scare you little demon. Just telling you the new rules for my home. No demons allowed, or vampires or pixies." She said as she gestured to Ivy and Jenks.

"Trent won't stand for this..." I said, but she just laughed.

"Oh Trent, sweet heart, come in here?" She smiled at my look of shock. Trent was here, how did I not smell him, apparently I wasn't the only one shocked.

"Yes, my dear?" Trent walked into my kitchen, over to Ellsbeth and kissed her. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach.

"Tell Rachel that what I said was the rules now, she's banned." Ellsbeth ran a finger down the side of his face, all while her eyes were fixed on my shocked face, I immediately went neutral.

"Rachel, thank you for your help and friendship. But, that's all it ever was, I do not love now, nor have I ever. Like Ellsbeth said, it was my last wave goodbye to single life, you are nothing to me, and never were, or will be. Do not come to my home or I will set the hounds upon you. Jonathon would love another crack at you..." He smiled at me, with such cold, dead eyes, that I couldn't breathe. Where was Trent, _my_ Trent, this creature was not Trent. I hadn't seen him look at me with such hatred and repulsion since we first met, back when I was under the IS Death Threat.

"Trent... what... are you okay?" I asked, I was still trying to breathe, I pushed past a shocked Ivy and made my way to him, I touched his arm, and he jumped back horrified. As if something revolting had touched him.

"Don't touch me, you filthy beast." He went to stand on the other side of Ellsbeth. "I am not your Trent, I never was." He smiled, playing with Ellsbeths hair.

"But... Trent... I... don't understand?" I said through my bouts of gasping. My chest was heaving, my heart was beating so fast I felt like it would explode, and the overwhelming crushing feeling, made it all hard to breathe.

"What's to understand? You are a foul beast, a demon. My kind hates you and always will. Oh, you are confused? Well, you stupid girl, I've done nothing but use you since the moment we met. The traditional did not work, so I figured if I was nice to you, sucked up... you'd grow to like me. I laughed so hard when I realized you were in love with me. So, I figured I'd milk it for all I could get, you are amazing in bed. Guess what they say about demons is true... I bet you feel really dirty now huh? Like a tramp, slut? Good, because you are and tomorrow everyone will know the truth." He smiled and gestured to the newspaper.

If I thought breathing before was hard, now I was hyperventilating, my eyes were so full of tears I couldn't see straight. I could hear Jenks behind me cursing and wanting to rip his eyeballs out, but I think Ivy was stopping him. _But, he... said he loved me... he loved me, loved me more then anything in the world. We made love... he loved me. Oh my god! He used me, has being using me for years and I never even knew it! He was breaking me just like he was Jonathon... slowly and subtly, oh my god! I can't believe I fell for it... I loved him, I truly loved him! _I put a hand to mouth and made a sound only a broken heart can make, I whimpered when they both laughed at me.

"Get out, right now before I rip both of your throats out! NOW!" I heard Ivy scream somewhere, but I couldn't focus, all I could see was Trent in my mind laughingat me, telling me he was using me this whole time and I fell for it.

_How could I be so stupid... how could I... oh my god!_ My knees were shaking so bad, I didn't remember sitting down, or even if I did, but I found myself on the floor. Jenks kids floating around my head singing beautiful lullabies, obviously they were trying to soothe me. It wasn't working, the tears became to much to hold in and the excess overflowed. I was crying, I was hugging my knees and crying a heart wrenching sound, it hurt, it hurt so much, I couldn't stand the pain. This was nothing compared to the other hell I'd been through, I'd literally been to hell, but this was nothing compared to it. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, all I could do was cry, then I was in someones arms. They were holding me and rocking me as I cried, singing a low lullaby, I must have cried myself to sleep because I remembered no more... not like I wanted to anyways.


	5. Chapter 5: Realizing You Aren

**(I'm sorry for the long wait, I had to babysit for a friend who went into the hospital, then we all got sick, one after another! (Taking care of THREE puking kids is NOT fun!)**

**Chapter Five**

**Realizing You Aren't Alone, and You Are Loved!**

I left the church to cry and scream and just hate the world after Ivy left to get us more ice cream, my celebration had become a "stop Rachel from killing herself or someone" party, which just depressed me even more, so I took the first chance to hide when I could. When Jenks got distracted by his kids and Ivy left for more ice cream, I realized was my chance. I left the church and decided to take the bus to the park, I had my vampire boots on and my thick coat so I wouldn't be cold. I had also packed a blanket in my bag with some other things. It was enough to call Al and have him come get me and take me to the Ever-After where I'm appreciated. But, I knew I'd regret it, so I just took my CD player, some CD's, snacks, tissues.

I don't know how long I sat in a secluded spot where no one would hear my scream and call the IS, before I fell asleep.

"I've found her, she's over here!" A voice somewhere in the distance yelled.

_Do they mean me? _My tired and drained mind thought, to weary to open my eyes to see. But, then I felt someone kneel down in front of me and place their cold fingers on my neck. I shivered and I heard a sigh of relief. _Hey, that smell is familiar... Edden?_

"Rachel... thank god." The fingers voice said. It _was_ Edden, why was Edden in the park looking for me?

Then it hit me, I was heart-broken, depressed, distraught, then I sneaked out of the church and disappeared off the map. _Shit, Ivy!_ I opened my eyes and sat up to come face to face with a relieved and angry looking Edden.

_Didn't know he cared so much... or is that just my pain talking?_ I sighed, not knowing anymore. I'd thought Trent had cared... and then he... I sighed again and wiped my eyes when a few tears slipped out, the look on Eddens face went from angry to pained. I mentally kicked myself for doubting Edden, one asshole shouldn't ruin my trust for everyone else.

I sighed and jumped when he actually pulled me into a hug, which was very uncharacteristic of him, it's like Ivy hugging me. But, I appreciated the love and returned the hug much tighter then I had meant to, but I guessed I needed it more then I had realized. As much as I loved Ivy, I couldn't hug her when I needed it because of her issues, so having someone actually hug me when all I wanted to do was cry and scream was nice. I don't know how long we sat there like that, or when I started to cry again, but before long I was in his arms my bag in my lap as he carried me to his car. I glanced around once and saw a bunch of FIB cars and officers, who looked amazingly enough relieved that Edden had found me. Guess the FIB cares more then I thought. Well, at least _some_ of them do, probably the ones I had worked with before. The thought of my first jobs with the FIB made me think of Trent, at that I buried my head into Eddens chest, he sighed and kissed my head.

"I'm sorry..." I managed to croak out before my labored breathing just the thought of Trent brought on.

"Don't be... he's an asshole and I wished I'd nailed his ass to the wall when I had the chance." He said, which confused me.

_He must think I mean for Trent?_ I sighed. "No, I'm sorry for making you scared and worried, and Ivy... she must be freaking out..."

He made a noise of understanding as he set me in the passenger seat, I missed being in his arms, the comfort he gave me, but I wasn't going to ask him to hold me in back while someone else drove. I still had my pride, if not my dignity.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you are safe. I read the paper this morning then spat my coffee all over it, as I was about to leave and give Trent a piece of my mind..." He said as he climbed into the drivers side, that made me smile, that someone was going to rip Trent a new one for me, I felt really bad for doubting him. I looked at him as he continued. "Ivy called me in hysterics, saying you had run away and was worried you do something stupid. Knowing she couldn't call the IS she called me instead. I gathered as many men as I could to come find you, I got an amazing amount of support from the FIB. I guess the newspaper did the opposite effect on most humans, made them hate Trent, instead of you. So don't think everyone in Cincinnati hates you. Anyone will a brain and a heart will side with you, not everyone will, you are in for a lot of heat..." He reached over and squeezed my hand reassuringly, never taking his eyes of the road. "But, you are not alone, and never will be. If anyone bothers you Inderlander or human you call me and I will deal with it personally." He squeezed my hand once more before letting go, I felt a flood of warmth fill me at his words and touch.

_I really am loved, screw Trent, I don't need his betraying elf ass!_ I thought bitterly, seeing my resolve at his words Edden smiled and pulled up to the church. I hadn't even realized we were close, I was so into his words.

At once a cloud of pixies descended upon the car hovering, Edden cracked the window and they all zoomed in and flew around my head screaming my name. "Hey kids... I'm fine really..."

"You had better be!" Jenks voice yelled as he flew in after them. "Do you know what we went through?! You gone, us not knowing where you were?! Ivy was out of her mind with worry, and I mean out of her mind!"

"Jenks that's enough!" Came Ivys stressed and strained voice from the church steps. I sighed and climbed out of the car, my side being in front of the church for easy access.

"Ivy... I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" I started, but in a flash of her vampire quickness she was upon me, her arms around me, she was visibly shaking. I blinked in shock and horror.

_She's hugging me? If getting my heart torn out was what it took to get a few hugs, I'd have done it before. _I hesitated before I returned the hug, but as quickly as it started it it was over and Ivy was gone.

"Complicated young woman isn't she?" Said Edden from beside me, I jumped and looked at him.

"Ivy feels like emotion is weakness, and hates to let it show, let alone express it. She beats herself up hard when she lets it slip." I shrugged and walked inside, Edden followed me, which made me feel better. I didn't want to be alone with a off balance vampire who was probably furious with me. If she was anything like my mom after I ran away, when we had a huge fight. She was so happy to see me she hugged and kissed me, then beat my ass for an hour and sent me to my room. Then came up two hours later and told me why, I didn't blame her or was mad, it actually made me feel loved.

"Coffee Edden? What time is it anyways?" I glanced at the kitchen clock, and gasped when it said two o'clock. I'd sneaked out at midnight, no wonder Ivy was freaking... I'd have freaked too.

"Love some thanks." He sat at the long kitchen table, and pulled the paper over, he winced at it and turned it face down, I sighed and poured two cups of coffee.

"I've read it... at least the title..." I threw my copy on top of his and he sighed.

"Where you'd get yours?" He asked as he sipped his coffee, I sat beside him needing the closeness of another person while I had it.

"Trent brought it over last night, right before he broke my heart into so many small pieces I'm not sure there's a number big enough to count them all." I sniffled and took a huge gulp of my coffee, I knew full well it was scalding hot, but I hoped the burn would stop my tears, or at least blame it on the burn. Was this my life now? Crying every time I thought of Trent or my pain, and then inflicting real pain on myself to blame the tears on? I sighed and wished I could go back to before I quit the IS and none of this had ever happened.

Edden must have seen my resolve falter for he squeezed my shoulder. "Don't let all the good you've done for the world be tainted by that louse Trent." He snarled Trent's name, I smiled a thanks to him.

"I'm trying, but the pain is..." I sighed and just couldn't finish the sentence.

"So fresh and new... I know. But, now is more important then ever, you mind set and thoughts now will set your recovery time. Lying in bed crying for three weeks will make it _much_ harder to recover. Now, crying for a few days will make it easier. Sounds harsh, but it's true..."

I nodded and sipped my coffee, glad I didn't burn my mouth. "Because dwelling on the pain is not healthy... I know, I was told that when my dad died, I didn't listen. This time, I will. My dad was worth dwelling on, Trent's not." I also snarled his name, that made Edden laugh.

"Good!" I took the day off to give Trent a piece of his mind, but ended up looking for you. How about we do something fun today, drag out Ivy, Jenks, do something fun. Then I can drop you off at your moms and you can cry all you want to her." He smiled, I beamed until the last part about my mom, he saw my face fall and frowned.

"My family is in San Francisco. Unless you plan on taking us clubbing in San Francisco, there will be no dropping me off at my moms." I sighed and then shrugged, I didn't want to cry anymore. It felt wrong to cry, he didn't deserve the tears I had shed over him. My tears were for worthy causes, not scum who use and betray me. "But, a day out I couldn't agree with more! I'm done crying over him!"

"Good, he's not worthy." He beamed and called for Ivy, who stepped in a second after he finished, meaning she had been listening.

"I agree, a day and night out would be excellent!" She said, all anger vanished. I was glad, I didn't have the strength for anymore pain or anger at me. Then I remembered the paper, well pain and anger from my friends that is.

"What if someone out there says something about the papers?" Jenks said as he landed on Eddens shoulder, he jumped slightly.

"Then we ignore them and threaten to sick Ivy on them if they don't stop." Edden said with a satisfied smile, Ivy was wearing the same smile, I couldn't help but smile back. Maybe it was going to be okay after all... who needed Trent when you had such great friends at your side.


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Demonic Comfort

**Chapter Six**

**Unexpected Demonic Comfort and a Strange Dream**

I spent the next day or two inside, I had had no real reason to go outside, I had no runs to perform as I was the city slut and no one wanted me. They didn't even want me on any of Ivy's runs, if we didn't need the money to survive she'd have told them all to go to hell. I sent my time sleeping, reading, watching TV, just being lazy. Ivy had suggested I look up the mystery guy, but without anything to go on it was pointless. Not to mention the information I need Trent had... yeah, right, I was _so_ calling him.

"Should never have slept with him..." I said miserably for the hundredth time as I nursed some ice cream. "But, damn it was great sex..." I was lying on the couch watching a old movie.

"Who was great?" Ivy said as she sat on the chair nearby and stole some ice cream.

"...No one, movie..." I mumbled and handed her the ice cream.

"You'll move on Rachel, give it time... you got over Nick, Pierce... Kist..." Ivy said the last name with such pain I looked up at her, I was shocked by intense look she was giving me.

"No... this feels different Ivy... Nick betrayed me, so did Pierce... but, this hurt worse. I think I was truly in love with him Ivy, more then anyone else in my life. I don't think I'll ever love anyone the way I did him." I shrugged and took the ice cream she handed me.

"I know, I know. And for that I'm so sorry, I never should have..." She just sort of sank into herself. "If I hadn't been so preoccupied with Nina you wouldn't have been lonely and spent so much time with him... fallen in love." She sighed and I touched her hand.

"It happened before that Ivy... started when we took the road trip to CA." I shrugged and set the empty container aside, I lurched off the couch. I needed more chocolate, a quick trip to the nearby store would be safe... what I'd kill for a assassin attempt or rogue demon.

"Where you going?" Ivy said, she couldn't hide the fear or strain in her voice, the image of me missing still fresh.

"Store, be back." I smiled and tried to show her I was okay, well okay-ish. I wasn't sure I'd ever be okay, but okay-ish was good for now.

"Okay, get me some OJ." She shrugged and went back to her magazine, I sighed relieved and grabbed my stuff before leaving. No one had said anything when I had gone out with Edden and Ivy. Then again who would mess with me while I was with the FIB captain and a vampire. Now, that I was alone I wanted to see the true damage. I had my splat gun, and enough chi to put up a circle if needed. I hoped not...

"Oh look, it's the town slut! How was your fuck with Mr. Kalamack?" A drunk slurred as I walked by, I grimaced and looked at him, he must have seen the look of death in my eyes for he went quiet and hobbled away.

"That was quick..." I sighed, as I entered the store, everyone inside turned to look at me. They froze and some had scared looks, others had disgusted looks, the one I liked where the ones with sympathetic looks. I loved the one who just ignored me like I didn't exist.

"Evening..." I smiled and walked back to the freezer section, I grabbed a carton of double fudge chocolate chunk, then decided to grab two cartons, and a large jug of OJ. I looked up as someone beside grabbed the OJ as I dropped it, they smiled and gave it back to me.

"Whoa, careful there. Bad day?" He smiled at the ice cream in my arms, I shrugged. I guess getting your heart broken was bad.

"Bad week..." I nodded at the ice cream, I couldn't tell if he was just being nice, sympathetic, or was going to turn mean, or maybe he just didn't know I was, what did that drunk call me? 'Cincinnati biggest slut'?

"I see, sorry about that, here try these." He placed a package of brownie filled cookies on top of my ice cream. "They will go amazingly with the ice cream." He smiled and winked at me as he left the store.

I must have been smiling like a big fool, because even though my world was falling part, and half the city hated me, I just had a guy flirt with me.

My day not sucking as bad as it had, I walked up to the cashier, they thankfully were a sympathetic face. "Just these please..."

"Of course Ms. Morgan, so happy to see you with a smile. I never liked that Trent anyways, what a scoundrel. How can you trust anyone who hides what species he is for several generations. Glad I never voted for him, you are welcome here anytime sweetheart." The cashier was a older woman about my age, she had such a kind face about her, I had never seen her so sweet and loving.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me..." I squeezed her hand as she handed me my money, she sighed and returned the squeeze.

"You hear me you lot? Anyone giving her trouble will be banned... permanently!" She was only about four foot tall, but she had a very commanding presence, it also didn't hurt that hers was the only store in The Hollows. No one wants to go all the way to Cincy for a jug of milk at 3am. Everyone muttered and went back to their shopping.

After this that drunk didn't even seem bad, after all he was drunk right? How can I hold it against him... "Thank you again!" I smiled a smile I really meant as I grabbed my bags. I left feeling a lot lighter then I had in a week, I could almost feel as if Trent had never happened. I knew not everyone would feel this way and I'd meet some asses out there. But, then again if they could get over me being a demon, why not this? It was _no_ where near as bad,m no matter how they fluffed it up. Compared to half the shit I'd done in the last few years, this was positively normal. At that thought, I practically skipped home with my goodies, no longer needing to eat away my pain.

_Screw Trent, I'm going out tomorrow to buy myself something nice and then I will start work on finding our mystery guy. The hair Ivy found has to be his, hopefully it'll give me something... Yeah!_ I walked back into the church much happier then I had left, Ivy gave me a funny look as I gave her the OJ to put away.

"Okay, what's up?" She asked suspiciously, I was skipping about getting out my spelling supplies, I was going to test to see if the hair was "human" and not animal.

"Nothing, I just realized there's more to life then sex and love, and def. Men. I have a great life, great friends... why wallow in self pity wondering why he didn't love me." At that I rolled my eyes and placed the baggy with the hair beside my bowl. I had to set my circle to make sure nothing contaminated my spell. Ivy must have noticed as she took her OJ and glass to her table, I gave her a thank you smile.

"Good, Trent's an ass and not worth of one tear." She nodded, I paused as my hands began to shake, I tried to hide it but she saw it before I could.

"The tears weren't for him... they were for me. For my pain, my wasted time, for all the dreams I had for the two of us that no longer exist. For my now empty time, for losing the only person I could love and be myself with. You see, the tears were for my pain and loss, not for him... he got no tears, nothing, just the ever pressing loneliness he will feel everyday of his life until he dies. Knowing that he lost the one and only person whoever truly knew and understood him. No, no tears for him... only for me." I sighed and went about setting my circle.

"Oh... okay... I'm sorry you had to shed tears for yourself then..." Ivy barely whispered, but I heard her, she knew I did.

"Me too Ivy, Me too."

"So, what are you doing?" She asked, she was trying to change the subject and I silently thanked her.

"Seeing if this hair you found is animal or 'human'." I said as I invoked my circle to protect me and my spell. "Okay, one eye of newt, two toe of frog, and three balls of a man." I looked up at Ivy who looked horrified, I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing hysterically, almost ruining my own spell with my tears.

"Oh, very mature!" She grumbled and slammed her book shut, I snorted and gasped for air as she stormed out of the room.

"It was just a joke!" I yelled after her, I was still laughing.

"I liked you better depressed!" She snapped and slammed the front door, I grinned and turned back to my spell.

"Okay, so one of these..." I dropped a seed, with some petals and oil into my bowl. "Okay, that should be it, now to add my blood and invoke it." I bent down under the counter to find a poke stick, when I came back up with it in my hands, I came face to face with a very angry Al.

"Ah!" I jumped back and slammed into the sink, which made me curse a few words. "Al, what's the big idea?!" I rubbed my hip and jumped gain when he lunged around the island and stood, glaring at me.

"What?!" I snapped, wondering why he wanted to kill me with looks alone, until he held up the newspaper with me and Trent in it. My face went slack and I went to take a step back, but his free hand flew out and grabbed my upper arm with such force, I knew I'd have a bruise.

"Been banging the elf have we itchy witch?!" He snarled as he squeezed my arm, I winced and tried to pull away. He had a manic look in his eyes.

"None of your business who I bang Al, now let go you are hurting me!" I pulled but he just squeezed harder.

"It is, when it's a elf you stupid witch!" He yelled in my face, I flinched and just stood there.

"Why?" I snapped back, I got a squeeze in return.

"Because you are a fricking demon, demons to not fuck elves!" He screamed, the ceiling shook and some dust fell, I heard Jenks kids get real quiet in the yard. I hoped they didn't come inside, Al would squish them like bug- _Wait, my circle... it's up! How the _hell _did he get in my circle?!_

"Al... how did you get inside here?" I was in such shock, I forgot the pain in my arm.

"Your circle is weak itchy witch, it was easy to slip inside... as apparently it was as easy for Trent to slip inside you and fuck you!" He bellowed as he sprayed me with spit.

"You can do that?" I asked still in shock.

"Yes, like you can fuck Trent." He snarled, I snapped out of my shock and glared at him.

"Well, you don't gotta worry because Trent told me personally it was all a trick, he only seduced me because he told Jonathon he could. He won the bet, and laughed in my face when I found out... I've spent he last week doing nothing but crying." I growled, Al instead of looking at least a little sympathetic grinned.

"Good, you deserved it for fucking him in the first place. I hope he broke your heart real good and bad, and that you cont. to cry for another month." He let out a bark of laughter like he was laughing at some joke, not my heart ache. Now it was my time to be angry, I took the energy I had spindled into my chi and pushed it into my free hand as I slapped him as hard as I could. The energy plus my anger sent him flying over the island and into my barrier on the other side.

"How dare you! How dare you make light of my pain, he hurt me Al! Hurt me more then anyone in my whole life ever has! I loved him with every inch of my soul, loved him so much it hurt, and then he breaks my heart into so many pieces they weren't countable, and then you laugh at me?! How dare you!" I screamed as I sent a wave of ever after into him, it made him groan and collapse onto the floor again. "You men are all scum! You will do anything to make us cry just so you can get a laugh and a good time!Well, I hate you, I hate you all!" I sucked in as much ever after as I could and sent it flying at him, the pulse was so strong that when it struck my barrier it sent back a wave then sent me flying into my own circle which instantly dropped it, I fell to the floor with a loud and hard thud.

I lay on the floor, I was panting and listening to my own heart beat, it was very quiet. Even the sound of Jenks kids was gone. I hadn't realized I was so angry, I guess my happiness before was a fake face, just me trying to hide from the pain by pretending it didn't bother me anymore. But, that was lie, I saw that now. It hurt more then it did before, probably I had tried to bury it, but it failed.

"Trent... Trent... why Trent... why?" I curled up there on the floor and started to cry. A week of of no crying finally coming to a end, as the real heartache flowed out of me like water from a faucet. I didn't remember seeing Al come over, but I heard him sigh and mutter he was sorry for hurting me. I thought he left but then I looked up and saw he had me in his arms, he was rocking me back and forth singing a song in some odd language. Probably demon language, I didn't care I buried my face into his chest and cried until I had no tears left, and then cried some more, all while he held and rocked me, alternating whispering how sorry he was and the song. He must have used a spell as I grew very sleepy and closed my eyes hearing and thinking no more.

"_Rachel... Rachel... can you hear me?" A voice said from somewhere nearby, the last thing that I remembered was Al rocking me to sleep as I cried. I was annoyed with myself for breaking down and crying again. I so wanted to be over this and to move on._

"_Rachel!" The voice yelled, wait, I recognized that voice._

_I opened my eyes and looked around, I was inside some, actually I had no idea where I was. It was white, cloudy, no not clouds in the sky, but clouds on the ground and in the air about head height._

"_...Hello?" I asked suspiciously, I hoped it wasn't the voice I thought it was, or I'd be pissed. 'I can't get away from him, even in my dreams.'_

"_Rachel... you came!" The voice said from behind me, I spun around and came face to face with... Trent._

"_You!" I reached up and slapped him as hard as I could. Him, how could he be here, wasn't it bad enough he ruined my waking life..._

"_Wow, that hurt... but, I guess I deserve it and more. This isn't a dream... this is really happening. It was the only way I could speak with you without anyone knowing." He sighed and took a step back as I prepared to swing again._

"_I don't care! You hurt me Trent, you ripped out my heart and shattered it into dust! I gave you my all and in return, you chose Elsbeth over me, then embarrassed me in front of my friends and the city, with those lies you spotted." I found I was screaming at him, I told a step back, glad there was no lay line in here or he'd be toast._

"_I know, and I'm sorry, you have no idea how sorry, I a- wait, lies? You _knew_ I was lying?" He asked shocked, it just pissed me off more._

"_Of course I knew you were lying! You haven't been able to lie to me since I tried to arrest you for those lay line witch murders!" I snapped and took a step back, I didn't want to be anywhere near him. It just made the pain worse, I was sure I'd pass out from hyperventilating._

"_Oh..." Was all he said, which just made me want to strangle him._

"_Oh?! Is that all?! Why are you here! To apologize for ruining my life, for breaking my heart, for turning Cincy against me?! What!" I screamed as stormed up to him, bent on giving him a good beating._

"_Yes... I wanted to explain, but it seems it would be pointless as you already know. But, I do want to tell you why I chose her. It wasn't for political, lazy, scared or anything reasons. Blackmail... she told me she would tell the world about my illegal operations if I did not marry her. Then when that wasn't enough she threatened to take Lucy and Ray from me, and that when she got home, she'd send a army of assassins to kill everyone I knew and loved. Then she'd start on my workers, my supplies, my people. Even you and your family... she'd have them all killed. She'd only stop once I chose her... I couldn't let hundreds... thousands die just so I could be happy for a short time. That's why I did it, I'm sorry. It's not much of an excuse for what I did to you, but I'm not asking for your forgiveness or acceptance. I just had to tell you the truth, now you know. Goodbye Rachel." He bowed his head and turned to leave, but my broken, dying couldn't stand it._

"_Wait!" I yelled and grabbed his arm, he turned and looked at me, his eyes were full of as much pain as I had felt this last week. I was so wrapped up in my own pain I never thought about the pain he must have gone through when he did it. I silently cursed myself as I cupped his cheek. He reached up and wiped away a stray tear. This one was for him, and only him._

_He must have seen the understanding in my eyes, for he leaned down and kissed me. I closed my eyes and silently wished this was all a dream, as it was too painful to believe in him, love him, and much easier to hate him. I placed my hand behind his head and returned his kiss, his arms went around my waist and he pulled me to him. I felt such heat, such passion, such pain, I knew without a doubt that it was real, and that he really truly did love me. I wasn't sure if that made me happy or sad._

_For even though we made up in here, our there he still has to hate me, and never see me again, or she will destroy this city in her jealous rage, that's what hurt more then anything else._

'_How can someone be so cruel?' I sniffed and looked u into his eyes as he pulled away from me. My eyes must have mirrored the pain in his own for he too let free some stray tears,it was my turn to wipe them away._

"_I'm working on a way to stop her, but I need to know Rachel. Will you have me when I'm done? If I go through all this to rid myself of her safely... will you have me, or is it too late?" He pinched his brow like he did every time he got worried, I just smiled._

"_I will wait until the ever after falls into the abyss and beyond for you Trent, I always will." I smiled and ran my hand through his hair._

_He closed his eyes and sighed a sigh of relief, without a word he bent down and kissed me with such force and passion, I was momentarily taken aback. When I returned the passion his moan of pleasure made me smile._

_'Could this be true? Could he really be here telling me all the things I've wanted to hear for a week now? Or is this just a exhausted, heart broken dream?' I opened my eyes and found him staring at me, I looked into his eyes and saw Trent there. Not some dream version, but the real life Trent, that I knew and loved, we both smiled at the same time when he saw I finally believed._

"_I love you Rachel, and I will always come for you, always." He kissed me softly before he stepped away. "See you tomorrow night." He smiled and faded away._

I opened my eyes to see Jenks was floating above me. "Good dream Rache?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused, he just grinned and flew out. I just shrugged and went back to sleep, I slept better then I had in weeks. _So, I have a chance after all? _I thought, and by god, this time I was going to fight like hell!


	7. SORRY, LOST MY INTERNET!

Sorry, I lost my Internet! I hope to be back soon, if not this month, next month! (I swear even though my obsession is over, I WILL finish!) 


End file.
